Rosette assays will be used to complete our studies of the identification and enumeration of T and B lymphocytes in the ocular tissues of normal and intravitreally immunized rabbits. Studies to determine the presence of various lymphocytes in sections of frozen or fixed tissues will be initiated. We will also attempt to isolate pure populations of T and B lymphocytes from ocular and lymph node tissues, and to determine their nature by functional analyses, such as differential response to mitogens. We will also attempt to show whether suppressor cells are present in the uveal tracts of cyclophosphamide suppressed rabbits.